Trap The Love
by JunTokiyama
Summary: A new quest has been given. A new journey embarks. Hidden Desires will be revealed, and what future will the new demigod awaits?


**(Hello everybody, I'm kinda new to Fanfiction to be honest and this is my first story so I hope everybody would like it. Disclaimer, I do not own anything from the Rick Riordan Series. This series might turned out to be some kind of erotic so Enjoy. )**

* * *

This might be the most complicated and dangerous mission I'll ever take. I've completed dangerous missions and even stopped the world from destruction with my friends but this.

"Are you really sure?" I confirmed, reluctantly looked on his eyes.

"Yes." The boy smiled bitterly.

It all started yesterday, when I was lying on the middle of the lake. Floating carelessly, but yeah. If you'll ask why, I just felt comfortable more on the water. I just had a fight with Annabeth my girlfriend last week. It's already a week since she shut off her communication with me. Well, I don't know really if it's over but… I don't want to lose her. I just had a simple talk with Reyna, but she's ridiculously mad at it which I don't know why. I explain to her that it's only a simple conversation but she won't listen. I let her be since girls prefer it that way. Bsh! There was a sudden crashed on the shore. It was enough to break the flow of the water I resting.

"Woah!" I exclaimed, the smooth tide turned harsh. I immediately ran towards the crash. It's really awesome to run on the water especially if you are a Son of Poseidon. White smoke was covering the crash making it hard to see but I can tell there is someone inside. Not just a normal someone for sure. The ground was smashed hard and the moss creaked scattering towards the lake. The roots of the trees near the crash were deformed like being strangled. I drew riptide from my pocket and the pen changed form, instantly. I hesitated to enter the smoke, there might be some surprised attack but my heart is telling me to go inside. I entered the smoke carefully and aiming my focus on the surrounding as the white smoke swallowed me.

On my way towards the crash, the smoke started to dissolve. A different smell of food greeted my nose. As the smoked disappeared, I saw a picnic table perfectly arranged with assorted cakes and muffins with a tea beside the cakes. There was a woman sitting on one of the chairs as if she was expecting someone. She was wearing a red gown perfectly fitting her size and a silky ribbon tied elegantly on her hair. Her neck was in perfect shape, perfectly aligned and an understandable make-up which is just light but just a look on her face, you can conclude she doesn't even need one, I mean the make-up. No flaw, beautiful without make-up, outstanding without effort, she is just extraordinary in all ways.

"You're!" I gently lowered riptide.

"Yes." She smiled but there was something in it that tells me, I needed to run.

"What do you need Lady Aphrodite?" I demanded, shoving riptide back to my pocket.

"There's no need to rush." She poured some tea on her cup and placed a slice of cake on a plate.

"Come, sit and relax yourself." I cannot refuse a goddess, especially their offers. I stood and sat on a chair opposite on her. A typical tea party with a goddess, just how amusing (terrifying) is that?

"So?" Before I could muttered, she pressed her index finger in my lips.

"Patience, my dear." She said softly and placed two cupcakes on my plate and poured a tea perhaps a japanese tea which I don't know. My stomach grumbled for a moment and waited the goddess to take her seat again.

I started eating as she began to talk, "You see, I have a problem." A problem? I have bad feeling about it. What kind of problem again? But I know that I got enough of it. Solving the problems of the gods is such a pain in the ass.

She continued, and her ruby eyes started to blaze with aura, "My husband, Hephaestus created a cage which I empowered with the power of love." Her eyes began to tremble, "But someone stole it. It's a cage of love. My husband gifted it to me to trap people with hidden desires upon each other. It's one of my hobbies to help people from their problems but now It's gone and I don't even know, who stole it." Her voice became anger for a moment.

"So…?" I said carefully, still munching the cake. How could possible someone stole an item from a god, oh I forgot there is someone I know who did the same thing but that is simply suicide.

"I want you to help me." She said confidently as her eyes sparkled with excitement as if convincing me to help her. I knew it! But even me, I could not do it alone. Maybe, Anna?someone could accompany me with this dangerous mission.

"Oh don't worry." She said as if she was reading my mind and took a sip on her tea, "I've already asked someone to go with you .

"Who?"

"He is already looking for you at the camp." She giggled. I really have a bad feeling about this.

"But how could we possibly find the item? No leads even you could not find." I complained.

"Oh! Don't worry about the details. I have a lead, and I already told your companion about it." Aphrodite said, comfortably sipping her tea.

Great! Now, who might be this guy is she referring? I drifted my vision for a while on a tree, there a bird sitting peacefully. I stared at it for a while, and wishing Annabeth would be here with me. Maybe, she could help me with this task. My thoughts broke for a moment, when the bird i was starring at began to glow a dark aura. Its eyes turned to red as if observing us. I almost drew my riptide when Aphrodite interrupted by looking at the sky.

"I better go now, goodluck on it brave one! I hope you will enjoy it!" Aphrodite laughed as she disappeared along with the picnic table. Her laugh made me feel nervous about this task. How could i possibly enjoy this moment? Does running an errand to a goddess is that fun? No, well i need to do this. It would be nice if she could helped me about Annabeth since she is the goddess of love but i don't want to rely and i want my problems to be solve by my own effort. Now i find myself lying on the ground, when the chair also disappeared like a dust. Man i hate it, I looked pathetic. As i stand up, I remembered the bird, obviously a crow with its bad appearance. I looked on the tree i stared at but the bird was already gone. Its weird but i ignored it and immediately took my step back to the camp.

On my way towards the camp, I saw a strange figure lying on a old tree's roots, covered by dust and moss. It was hard to see what it was but it was wearing a blackhood and a black cloak covering its body. It's a man. I took a deep breath and stepped closer to the man, I noticed his cloak were ragged and and arms appeared to be broken while his feet are severely injured. He could not walk. I stood on him, preparing to carry him. Fortunately, he was still breathing but barely. I immediately help him up and carried him back to the camp as fast as i can.

"Percy!" Leo yelled at me who was still covered by greased.

"No time for it." I exclaimed, as I headed towards the Apollo Cabin. Leo was running with me looking suspiciously on the man.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain it to you later." I muttered. One of the apollo kids saw me and immediately shouted to the others. I placed the man in the bed as the apollo kids started treating him. They didn't try feeding the guy with Ambrosia and nectar. The man might be a mortal and those stuffs will burn his body.

"Wew." I rested for a moment on a chair, wiping some sweat on my face with my tshirt.

"So what happened?" Leo asked again, reaching a clean towel on me.

I explained to him what happened and also some details about the ONE whom i met.

"Wow, it's been a long time already since a god requested. Let's talk about it on the council with everybody."

The other cabin started gathering on the Apollo Cabin. I saw Clarisse with some of her brothers and sisters, Aphrodite kids with Drew their substitute leader for a week since Piper was off to Camp Jupiter to meet her boyfriend, the other cabins and lastly Annabeth with her serious face on along with the other Athena kids. She ignored me and hurriedly went inside the cabin to look on the man. Geez, she's still mad at me. I try to play along with her at the moment and entered the cabin.

The man was pretty injured fortunately it was not a crucial one since the Apollo kids treated him immediately with care. I've wondered what happened to him. The hood covering his head was now gone. His pretty young having a golden hair and a pale skin paired by a golden earring with a ruby on the middle attached on its right ear. Over all this man has a pretty face, well for a boy. Now, i've started to doubt if this man is really a human since no ordinary human can have a golden hair. Speaking of golden hair, I remembered a certain god with a golden hair. Just maybe a coincidence, I convinced myself.

"What happened to this guy?" Annabeth asked, suspiciously examining the golden haired boy as she touched his forehead. Knowing her completely, she already knows that I'm the one who brought this guy yet she didn't look at me instead she asked Leo. Leo explained what i told him as the crowd on the back started murmuring something.

"Hmm." Annabeth staggered. The crowd suddenly turned to silence when Chiron arrived riding his magical wheel chair. I still remembered the shocking scene I saw about this guy who is actually a centaur.

"Impossible." Chiron said, with a tone of disbelief. He looked at me, telling me to say something.

"Uh." I told them some details.

"it's better to discuss this on the council." Annabeth interrupted, obviously mad at me but that was my plan all along. The crowd started to make noise again when a red hair girl appeared in a school uniform.

"Rachel, I think this is what you meant." Chiron said, still looking at the man.

"Yes. I think it is time to said the prophecy i saw last night." Rachel stepped forward, with her eyes shining brightly as she began to speak. Everybody was silent as they listened carefully to the red haired girl. For a mortal, they are afraid of her yet i can't blame them.

_Golden strands comes from the east_

_burst forth flowed with the mist_

_The ghost king shall lead into the forgotten time_

_to erase or to create binds the light_

_A triumphant cage, forged with love and fire_

_shall put an end to the hidden desire._

Nobody muttered a single word. Until the golden haired man woke on his slumber, he raised his body on the bed as his eyes started to open showing his sapphire eyes brimming with life.

"W-where am I?" He asked softly as he focusly stared at me.

* * *

**Note:**

**If you like it, i would really do my best to do more chapters and improved myself. Please put your own reviews and help me improve thank you!**


End file.
